Bailey Bram
| birth_place = Ste-Anne, MB | career_start = 2007 | website = }} }} Bailey Bram (born September 5, 1990) is an ice hockey player for the Mercyhurst Lakers women's ice hockey program. Prior to Mercyurst, Bram played for the Balmoral Hall Blazers. Playing career Her father Bill, coached her in junior. She led the St. Adolphe Hawks in scoring in 2005-06. In 2006, she participated in the Mac’s Midget Tournament with Balmoral Hall. In addition, she won a silver medal with the Assiniboine Park Rangers at the 2006 Western Shield. With Team Manitoba, Bram won a bronze medal with Manitoba at the 2007 National Women’s Under-18 Championships. In the same year, she won a silver medal with Manitoba at the 2007 Canada Winter Games. Bram won a gold medal at the Balmoral Hall tournament in 2007 and she captained Balmoral Hall and finished third in team scoring in 2007-08. NCAA During the 2008-09 season, Bram led Mercyhurst and CHA freshmen in scoring in 2008-09. In addition, she posted a seven game point-scoring streak (four goals, six assists) from Feb. 21 through NCAA semifinal vs. No. 2 Minnesota on March 20 She recorded her first career goal, a game-winner, in first game, Oct. 10, 2008 at Boston University. Seven days later, she recorded two assists, helping on Valerie Chouinard’s game-winner, Oct. 17 vs. Renssalaer. She scored two goals Oct. 31 at Colgate and she scored a hat trick, including the game-winner, Feb. 7 at Niagara. Bram netted the game-winner in each game during weekend series Feb. 27 and 28 at Wayne State. She scored multiple goals in two games and two or more points in seven contests.http://hurstathletics.com/roster.aspx?rp_id=2434&path=whockey In March 2009, Bram competed in the NCAA Frozen Four along with two other players from her hometown of Ste. Anne, Manitoba, population 1,500. Known colloquially as the Ste. Anne Three, Bram, Jocelyne Larocque of the Minnesota-Duluth Bulldogs, and senior captain of the Minnesota Golden Gophers, Melanie Gagnon competed in the event.http://www.winnipegfreepress.com/sports/hockey/Ste-Annes-power-trio--41486237.html *March 13, 2010: Bram scored two goals, including the game winner as the Lakers beat Boston University by a score of 4-1 in the NCAA Regionals.http://www.hurstathletics.com/news/2010/3/13/WHOCK_0313102033.aspx *October 15, 2010: Bram registered two assists, including her 100th career point, in a game against the Bemidji State Beavers. She became the 11th Lakers player to crack the century mark in the 4-0 win. http://www.chawomenshockey.com/news/2010-11/101810_Weekly_Release On January 14 and 15, 2011, Bram combined for nine points in the two wins over Brown. In the first win, Bram accumulated three assists for a 6-0 score. The following day, she registered two goals and four assists for a career-high six points. In addition, Mercyhurst notched 12 goals in a game for the first time since the 1999-2000 season. On February 25, 2011, (in the second period of a 6-2 win versus the Robert Morris Colonials), Bailey Bram assisted on Meghan Agosta’s 151st career goal. The goal made Agosta the all-time leading goal scorer in NCAA history. http://hurstathletics.com/news/2011/2/25/WHOCK_0225114503.aspx During the 2011–12 Mercyhurst Lakers women's ice hockey season, Bram experienced several milestones. She played in her 100th game for the Lakers on October 1, 2011. She would be held pointless as the Lakers would lose the game by a 1-0 tally to Quinnipiac. It was Quinnipiac's first victory over Mercyhurst in twelve regular season matches.http://www.quinnipiacbobcats.com/sports/wice/2011-12/releases/20111001amqac0 Two weeks later (on October 15), Bram would register a hat trick as the Lakers blanked the Providence Friars women's ice hockey program by a 5-0 tally.http://hurstathletics.com/news/2011/10/15/WHOCK_1015110505.aspx On Ocotber 28, 2011, her sister (and Mercyhurst teammate) Shelby Bram would score her first career NCAA goal as Mercyhurst defeated the Lindenwood Lady Lions by a 7-0 tally.http://hurstathletics.com/news/2011/10/28/WHOCK_1028111950.aspx Of note, the October 28 match, marked the first time that Lindenwood hosted an NCAA Division I opponent in their home arena.http://www.lindenwoodlions.com/news/2011/10/26/WHOCKEY_1026114407.aspx Bailey also scored a goal in the game, marking the first time that the two sisters scored a goal in the same NCAA game.http://www.lindenwoodlions.com/custompages/women_icehockey/2011_12/12hclw09.htm In the following match versus Lindenwood, Bailey and her younger sister, Shelby would each score two goalshttp://www.lindenwoodlions.com/custompages/women_icehockey/2011_12/11hclw10.htm as the Lakers emerged as the victor in a 14-0 whitewash.http://www.lindenwoodlions.com/news/2011/10/29/WHOCKEY_1029115645.aspx?path=whockey Bailey Bram increased her scoring pace by notching five goals to go with five assists in two victories over the Yale Bulldogs on November 18 and 19, 2011. In the 9-1 win on November 18, Bram registered two goals and logged two assists. The following day, she had a hand in all six goals (three goals and three assists) in the Lakers 6-2 win. Bram earned her fifth career hat trick and second of the 2011–12 Mercyhurst Lakers women's ice hockey season. In the two game set versus the Bulldogs, her plus minus rating was a +6, while her six point game on November 19 was the second time in the season that she registered at least six points in a game. Her first was a career-high seven points in a win over the Lindenwood Lady Lions. Statistically, she logged 14 goals and 11 assists in the first 10 games she played of the season.http://www.chawomenshockey.com/information/weeklyAwards/Nov_21_release.pdf On December 10, 2011, Bram had three assists, including one on the game-winner in a 3-2 overtime victory versus Boston College. It gave her 40 points in the first 16 games of the 2011-12 season. Of note, the assist on the game winning goal helped Hillary Pattenden gain the 91st victory of her NCAA career, which tied former Wisconsin goaltender Jessie Vetter for the NCAA Division I record. http://hurstathletics.com/news/2011/12/10/WHOCK_1210115908.aspx *February 3-4, 2012: In a series versus CHA opponent Niagara, Bailey Bram had a five point weekend. In the first game, she logged two goals (her first goals since December 15) to contribute to a 6-1 Lakers win. In the following game (a 3-3 draw), Bram had a hand in all three goals with one goal and two helpers. It was her 10th three-point game of the season. Of note, her first period goal was her 11th power play goal of the season, giving her the NCAA lead in that category. Her 2.46 points per game average also leads the NCAA. Hockey Canada *August 11, 2009: Bram helped Team Canada White defeat Sweden by a score of 4-0. The 2009 College Hockey America Rookie of the Year scored 1:43 into the third period to extend Team White’s advantage to 2-0. It was her first goal as a member of the Canadian Under-22 program. *August 17, 2009: Three current players and an alumnae of the Mercyhurst College women’s hockey team were selected to the 2009-10 Canadian National Women’s Under-22 Team. Juniors Vicki Bendus and Jesse Scanzano, sophomore Bailey Bram and 2008 graduate Laura Mosier will make up part of the 23-player roster that is set to compete against the Canadian National Team.http://hurstathletics.com/news/2009/8/17/WHOCK_0817094039.aspx *Bram scored two goals in the semi final of the 2010 MLP Cup to give an early 2-0 lead.http://www.hockeycanada.com/index.php/ci_id/69045/la_id/1.htm *January 10, 2010: In the gold medal game of the 2010 MLP Cup, Canada defeated Switzerland, 9-0 in Ravensburg, Germany. Jesse Scanzano and Bram each added a goal and an assist.http://www.hockeycanada.com/index.php/ci_id/70202/la_id/1.htm Bram tied Vicki Bendus for the tournament lead with seven points each. *She was part of the Canadian National Under 22 team that competed in the 2011 MLP Cup. http://www.hockeycanada.ca/index.php/ci_id/151571/la_id/1.htm She scored one of the six goals in the gold medal game of the 2011 MLP Cup. http://www.hockeycanada.ca/index.php/ci_id/157110/la_id/1.htm In addition, she had three assists. *In March 2011, she was invited to the Canadian national women's ice hockey team selection camp to determine the final roster for the 2011 IIHF Women's World Championships.http://www.hockeycanada.ca/index.php/ci_id/163099/la_id/1.htm *During the 2011–12 Canada women's national ice hockey team season, she was invited to the Hockey Canada training camp in preparation for the 2012 IIHF Women's World Championship. In a March 29, 2012 exhibition match versus the Midget AAA Rousseau Royal de Laval-Montréal (contested at Duchesnay Arena in Aylmer, Quebec), Bram assisted on a goal by Gillian Apps as Team Canada prevailed by a 6-1 mark.http://www.hockeycanada.ca/index.php/ci_id/188016/la_id/1.htm CWHL In April 2012, Bram registered for the 2012 CWHL Draft. In June 2014, she was traded to the Calgary Inferno in exchange for Jocelyne Larocque. Of note, the two grew up together in Ste. Anne, Manitoba. Career stats NCAA http://www.uscho.com/stats/player.php?pid=6703&gender=w Hockey Canada Awards and honors *One of forty five nominees for the 2010 Patty Kazmaier Memorial Award. http://www.usahockey.com/patty_kazmaier/default.aspx?NAV=AF&id=280824&DetailedNews=yes *2009 CHA Rookie of the Year *2009 CHA All-Rookie Team *CHA Player of the Week (October 26, 2009)http://www.chawomenshockey.com/awards.aspx?aow=66 *CHA Player of the Week (December 7, 2009)http://www.chawomenshockey.com/awards.aspx?aow=79 *CHA Offensive Player of the Week (Week of February 8, 2010)http://www.chawomenshockey.com/news/2010/2/8/WHOCK_0208103918.aspx *2010 CHA All-Tournament Team *2010 All-College Hockey America First Team *2010 College Hockey America Three-Star Winner *2010 Mercyhurst Three-Star Winner *2010 Patty Kazmaier Award Top-10 Finalist *College Hockey America Player of the Week (Week of January 17, 2011) http://www.chawomenshockey.com/news/2010-11/Weeklyreleasejan172011 *2010-11 Second Team All-CHA selection http://hurstathletics.com/news/2011/3/3/WHOCK_0303110903.aspx *CHA Player of the Week (Week of October 31, 2011)http://www.chawomenshockey.com/information/weeklyAwards/Oct_31_release.pdf *CHA Player of the Month (Month of October 2011)http://www.chawomenshockey.com/news/2011-12_news/Monthly_Awards_October-11_.pdf *CHA Player of the Week (Week of November 21, 2011)http://www.chawomenshockey.com/information/weeklyAwards/Nov_21_release.pdf *CHA Player of the Week (Week of February 6, 2012)http://chawomenshockey.com/information/weeklyAwards/Feb_6-2012_release.pdf *Nominee, 15th annual Patty Kazmaier Memorial Award (2012)http://www.goerie.com/article/2012302209918 *2012 CHA First Team All-Conferencehttp://chawomenshockey.com/news/2011-12_news/2012Awards Statistical leaders * Bailey Bram, NCAA leader, 2009-10 season, Short handed goals (tied), 5http://fs.ncaa.org/Docs/stats/w_icehockey_rb/2011/DI.pdf *Bailey Bram, 2012 CHA Overall Scoring Champion (66 points) *Bailey Bram, 2012 CHA Overall Assists Leader (40 points) Personal Her father, Bill Bram, was the head coach of the Eastman Female Selects Midget AA team in Landmark, Manitoba. http://www.cbc.ca/sports/hockey/hockeytonightkids/entry/?team=397 A team was named after her at the 2007 Female Atom Hockey Festival presented by the Manitoba Moose on December 29, at the MTS Centre in Winnipeg. http://www.hockeymanitoba.ca/news_archives.php?id=456 Her sister, Shelby Bram, the other sister in the Bram family, has also competed for Canada. On February 16, 2011, Shelby Bram announced that she was joining Bailey at Mercyhurst College.http://www.hockeycanada.ca/index.php/ci_id/16980/la_id/1/ss_id/74005/nr_id/162699.htm The two represnted Hockey Canada as teammates for the first time together at the 2012 Meco Cup. References Category:Female ice hockey players Category:Canadian women's ice hockey players Category:Mercyhurst Lakers women's ice hockey players Category:Born in 1990 Category:Manitoba hockey player list Category:2012 CWHL draft pick Category:Brampton Thunder players Category:Brampton Thunder draft picks Category:Calgary Inferno players